


an alex-max fanfic

by secretgaygentdanvers (krakkalaken)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakkalaken/pseuds/secretgaygentdanvers
Summary: my ultimate fantasy played out





	

alex dangvers sucker punches trashwell lord into a fucking bin. get reck'd scrub


End file.
